fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The 5th Crow (Twilight Style)
The 5th Crow (Twilight Style) '''Note:''' These are the same ''main ''characters as Twilight Saga. Some things may be changed or adjusted. Contains gore. Romance/Drama book. (in my perspective) Prologue (exclusive scene of details about when Bella gets her first crow) "What tattoo did you want again, miss?" a husky man with tattoos covering every inch of his skin asked me in a deep voice. "A crow," I murmured back, staring at the shelf of tattoo book in awe. The man walked over to the shelf and slipped a thick book out. He didn't look up from his shelf of tattoo books as he tossed one to me. I heard the man quietly scoff, but I ignored him as I pressed my fingertips to the old parchment holding the hundreds of tattoos, scanning the pages for the perfect tattoo I needed. Finally, I came across a simple design, no detail whatsoever except for slight layering by the wings. The husky man walked over to a white table, taking all the supplies out slowly, taking his time. He eventually sat down, and took a deep breath, as if he thought this was just going to be a waste of time. He patted down at the seat next to him harshly. "Come on, miss! Don't got all day here!" he boomed, his voice echoing throughout the large room. ''Actually, it seems like you ''do ''have all day. Don't look like you have much business here, buddy. Lucky this is a last resort for me.'' I silently walked over to him with the book in my hands and sat down. "This one," I said, pointing to the crow I had selected. "How do you want it?" "I want it facing my heart around my neck. 2 of them. Biggest one at top and it gets a tad smaller for the second," I replied. I wanted the death of my friend to be respected and honored. Only one person died, but I felt the need to get 2 crows. I had lost a part of myself today. "Ahh," he sighed, quickly starting to tattoo the crow onto my hand. I bit my lip, preparing myself for the pain. But this was the least painful part of today. (DON'T READ ANYMORE OF THE PROLOGUE IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS) I had lost Jacob today, and I was incredibly mad at Edward for letting his family member's kill him. I took a deep breath and winced from the memory. The man seemed to think that it was the pain of the tattooing, and rubbed some ointment over my tattoos. The 4 hours went by fast, thankfully. "Done," the tattoo man declared, standing up from his seat. He went over to the cash register, rubbing his hands together in satisfaction. "That'll be $700," the man said happily as I slowly got up from the chair and started walking to the counter. I took out my bag of cash out of my purse and handed him $700 and started walking away. "Nice doin' business with you!" the man called to me as I opened the door to leave. "You too," I muttered. Chapter 1: A Fresh Start